My Love For Her
by k4it0u
Summary: A new student is coming to Hogwarts from Paris! She was everything a guy wants and Draco Malfoy has fall for her head-over-heels. What will happen if something bad happens to though? Will Draco have a broken heart?
1. New Student from Paris!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Draco was walking in the forest until a young woman appeared in front of him. She must be a princess for she had on her night-dark sky hair a pure sliver crown and unknown Latin written while there is hand carved markings. Her skin is as white as his but hers glowed in pure beauty. She smiled at him and then motioned him to follow her. Draco, too mesmerized in her beauty, followed her deeper in the forest until she stopped at a lake. This was no ordinary lake for this lake has old magic around itself so only elves, hobbits, and other magical creatures can see this lake unless a magical creature takes you to the lake, then the chosen one can see the lake's beauty. Draco, who was still watching the young princess and the magical lake, suddenly pulled the princess close to him and kissed her. The princess didn't pulled away but felt Draco's lips brush against hers and his tongue feeling its way into her mouth. Few minutes later, Draco pulled away from her and smiled at her smugly with a tint of embarrassment mixed in his smile. The woman smiled back to him and then said something in Draco's ear. Draco was still a little smug about before so he didn't hear what the princess had told him but then the princess hugged him and ran happily into the forest. Before she disappeared, Draco suddenly shouted out to her, "What is your name dear princess?" The princess stopped running, smiled at him, and then answered, "My name is-" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Wake up Draco! You don't want to be late for breakfast do you?" I groaned as I heard that mudblood, Hermione Granger, wake me up from outside my door. She should wake up her own stupid bodyguard known as Pottyhead (Harry Potter) and Weaselbrain (Ron Weasley). I wish I could just get her for ruining my dream! That princess, though, I wonder what her na-  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!! GET DOWN TO BREAKFAST RIGHT THIS INSTANT!! AND YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE A PERFECT, NOT A SLUG!!"  
  
Damnit, that mudblood can be a banshee any day with her voice! I am just changing my clothes, nothing bad about that. Better get down to breakfast though, I am dying for food! And with that, Draco left his room and walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Draco got to the Great Hall, everyone was whispering and talking excitingly about something. Since Draco was hungry, he didn't care what they were talking about but listened a little bit to the conversation to the two Slytherin girls beside him.  
  
"Did you hear about a new student coming today?" said a pretty blonde to a brunette who is probably her friend.  
  
"Yea, I heard about a new student coming today but I heard that the student just came to Hogwarts last night."  
  
"Wonder if that person is a cute guy because if he is, I will be the first in line."  
  
Damn, I didn't know a new student would come today. No wonder everyone is excited. Thought Draco. I wonder if it would be a girl...if she were a hot one, she's mine! Draco snickered as he imaged about the girl and forgot about the dream. After a few minutes, Professor Dumbordore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up and coughed to get the students attention.  
  
"Yesterday a new student has arrived from Paris, France. I hope you will become good friends with her. Please welcome to Hogwarts, Noor Jahan Shah!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Everyone clapped their hands but soon became quiet for a young woman, a girl about 15, have appeared from behind Professor Dumbordore. She has silky dark shoulder length hair. Her hair color is like the night sky. Her skin is as white as the snow but still shone beautifully. I was so drawn that her beauty that I made up at once that she will be mine and no one else's...not even Potter can get her. I can get her like the other girls I got over the years because I am smart, hot, handsome, rich, a pureblood unlike that mudblood Granger, and most of all, a bad boy. I mean, almost every girl likes a hot and cute bad boy don't she? Look out sexy, because Draco Malfoy will come a get you...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I can't wait for the Sorting Hat Ceremony will start. I keep jumping when Dumbordore stands up but every time he does, he sits back down and talk to the teachers, while eating food that the house elves had made earlier. Damnit! Why doesn't Dumbordore just sort her in Slytherin! I mean, she has to be in Slytherin! I will murder him if he doesn't sort her into Slytherin!! Ugh! She is meant to be in Slytherin! I will give anything if she would be sorted into Slytherin! Well, maybe if she becomes my girlfriend and make out with me...that would be a better deal actually. Noor and I will perfect couples...I wish I can just get her to go out with, of course, me. When is that stupid git Dumbordore going to start the sorting?!?! I will get him if he doesn't sta-  
  
"I want everyone's full attention to me please so I can explain about where Noor Jahan Shah will be placed in.", said the Headmaster Dumbordore with a twinkle beyond his half-mooned shaped glasses as he smiled. "Noor Jahan Shah is going to be sorted into a house now but instead of the Sorting Hat, she will sort herself in the house she wants to be in."  
  
Everybody was very surprised because never once in the history of Hogwarts did a student choose her own house. Even the teachers were very surprised. The only person who wasn't surprised was Noor and Dumbordore. Then Noor talked for the very first time we met her. "I will choose to be in the house-"  
  
"Albus Dumbordore! Albus Dumbordore! I have to tell you something! There is an emergency! It concerned with You-Know-Who going to murder someone in the school! Please ask all the Perfects to take the students into their common room!"  
  
After that warning, Professor Dumbordore quickly motioned us Perfects to take the students into the common room. Everyone was talking and imaging what was happening. I was wondering where Noor was and if she was safe somewhere out of danger. After a while, Anthony Pajares, another Slytherin Perfect, came to me and told me how hot Noor looked in her Elfin dress which clung to her just perfectly. I was actually going to get him because he was messing with my girl...well, not completely my girl but you know the whole point. But then Albus Dumbordore entering the Slytherin Common Room telling us Perfects about the warning saved Anthony from his faith I was going to give to him if he said any more about Noor's sexy body. I could of drooled all over the carpet if Anthony talked about her body and how much curl there is. After Dumbordore told us what happened, we sended the students back to their dorms for they still had a long day ahead of their path. Since I was very tired that day, I feel asleep as soon as I hit the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Singing. I hear a sweet voice singing a melody no man can ever know. The melody was smoothing...I feel every relaxed...I wish the world will stay peaceful like this. "Draco, Draco honey, you can open your eyes you know. Don't you look so sweet sleeping though?" I heard an angelic giggle and then she continued. "Draco, I love you..." As soon as she said this word, I felt her lips brush against my lips and was kissing me with pure happiness. I felt the world will always fly past with our youth but they can't fly past true happiness that I was having right now. Since now I regained my wits, I suddenly pulled her closer to me and I actually felt her on me. Oh, what joy does it be closer to her and feel her heart against my ow-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Draco Darling! You should wake up now! There is tons of breakfast downstairs in the Great Hall. Come on! Let's go together Draco!"  
  
I woke up very quickly after I heard that voice because that was Hermione Grangers', the mudblood, who was calling me darling! You can bet on anything that the smart mudblood will never, I mean never, call me, Draco Malfoy, darling. Now this was the worst day in my life already off the bat. God help me.  
  
I was still in bed when the filthy mudblood threw me off my bed and started to blow up in my face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the bitch stopped yelling, it was already time for class. That stupid dumbass! I ran to my first class, which was Potions.  
  
Snape didn't punish me but he looked a little disappointed, which he forgot after I was good in class. That earned us Slytherins 10 points for every student but I still didn't feel happy for I wanted dear Noor to be in Slytherin badly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Congratulation Slytherin, Noor Jahan Shah has decided to go in this house," said Professor Dumbordore with a twinkle in his wise eyes while he looked at me.  
  
I was damn happy. I almost jumped out of my seat and ran to her like a madman. But I held myself from the temptation. 


	2. New Friend for Noor yay!

Chapter 2  
  
"DRACEY!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"  
  
I winced and turned around slowly to see my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, the school's biggest bitch and slut, wearing her red super-short mini skirt and a matching blood red sweater that clung to her slim body.  
  
Pansy tapped her black high-heels on the floor impatiently.  
  
I sighed. "What is it *honey buns*" sarcastically.  
  
Pansy grabbed my arm and whispered saucily in my ear.  
  
"If that new bitch, *Noor*, tries to flirt with you, just slap her hard okay dear?"  
  
FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!! HOW DARE PANSY CALLS NOOR A BITCH WHEN SHE IS MORE OF A FUCKING COCK-SUCKING, MOTHER-FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!!!  
  
"Fine."  
  
Pansy smirked and rubbed her body closer to mine. "Thank you Draco, I will award you later."  
  
"Um.excuse me?"  
  
I looked to see my angel, Noor, looking at Pansy uneasily.  
  
Pansy glared at Noor. "What is it bitch?"  
  
"PANSY!!!! I'm sorry Noor, what do you want to know?" I quickly said while getting a death glare from Pansy.  
  
Noor smiled shyly and gave me an autograph book. "Can you sign my book and tell me how you go to Care to Magical Creatures? I got lost on my way."  
  
"Oh my god, poor Noor is lost and she doesn't know her way around! We must put on a leash on her right Draco?" Pansy sneered meanly at Noor.  
  
I smiled at Noor. "I'll take you to Care to Magical Creatures and sign. What year are you in?"  
  
Noor smiled. My heart jumped. "I'm a 7th year."  
  
I smiled my best smile for Noor.  
  
"Of course I'll help. Later Pansy."  
  
Pansy grabbed me and kissed me forcefully in front of Noor.  
  
I looked at Noor and saw a glint of pain in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
I pushed Pansy. " Pansy, I am a PREFECT so I have to help Noor. Bye."  
  
Pansy glared dangerously at Noor and snorted.  
  
Noor looked down.  
  
"Let's go Noor."  
  
Noor looked up and smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in heaven.  
  
While we walked to Care to Magical Creatures, she told me all about herself like her family, pets, school, friends, and many more.  
  
Noor looked at me and smiled when we got to class. "Thank you Draco."  
  
I smiled back and kissed her hand. "Anything for you princess."  
  
Noor winced and quickly wiped the tear away.  
  
I looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay Noor?"  
  
Noor smiled weakly and shook her head. "Nothing Draco. Nothing."  
  
Slowly, Noor went and took an empty seat next to a Gryffindor who snorted.  
  
I sighed.  
  
I love her badly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noor's P.O.V.  
  
I seated next to a girl in Gryffindor.  
  
I smiled. "Hi, I'm Noor. What about you?"  
  
The girl snorted and threw me a dirty look.  
  
"My name is Katherine Alcalde, a GRYFFINDOR."  
  
I smiled. "You are so pretty."  
  
Katherine looked at me weirdly. "Are you a lesbian?"  
  
I gasped. "I don't mean that way, I meant that you are very pretty."  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Almost everyone hates me.  
  
Draco.  
  
The reason I came here.  
  
I daydreamed the whole time during class, not noticing almost all the males watching me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12:01 AM; Near the Astronomy Tower  
  
Noor's P.O.V.  
  
I yawned as I walked out from the library.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a scream.  
  
Without thinking, I ran toward the scream.  
  
I was surprised to see Katherine there but quickly noticed the figure standing.  
  
I gulped.  
  
Katherine cried and cried while shouting.  
  
"DON'T HURT ME!!! I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!!!!!"  
  
The figure kicked Katherine in her stomach.  
  
"Shut up slutty bitch. I'm just going to play with you."  
  
The figure laughed and pushed Katherine to the wall.  
  
Few seconds later, the figure was on the floor while I rubbed my shin.  
  
"Damn he hurts."  
  
I looked at Katherine and softened.  
  
Katherine looked at me and looked at the floor.  
  
I held out my hand.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Katherine took my hand and got up.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
I turned around and Katherine looked at me sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry about before.I just thought all Slytherins are mean and you know."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Katherine smiled. "Can you be my friend?"  
  
I hugged Katherine. "Thank you thank you!"  
  
Katherine laughed. "Call me Kathy by the way."  
  
I knew this was definitely going to be the best year. 


	3. Great Hall Chat oh joy

Chapter 3  
  
I groaned as Pansy tried to catch my attention the rest of the day.  
  
"Draco!!! Look at me!!!!" Pansy cried while trying to catch up to my walking figure.  
  
'What a fucking piece of horse shit,' I thought until Pansy grabbed my face and kissed me.  
  
I pushed her away while looking at her if she has a dangerous disease. "What the fuck are you doing?!?!!?"  
  
Pansy looked at me surprised. "Why Dracey, I just wanted to give you a kiss as a meaning of *our* relationship."  
  
"Fuck you," I snorted while trying to get away from this so-called *girlfriend* who threw her purse at me which hit right smack on my ass.  
  
I glared at her evilly and swore.  
  
"I swear to god Pansy that I will go out with someone else less stupid, bitchy, mean, and god-knows-what-else is fucking bad about you!" I stomped away leaving Pansy shivering.  
  
"You won't get away from me that easily," Pansy muttered and ran toward the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Great Hall*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pansy is damn pissed off," Kathy said while throwing food to some guys who smiled at her playfully.  
  
"I know," Noor said, using her fork to make a picture with her food.  
  
"Noor?"  
  
Noor sighed. 'I moved from Paris and declined all the dates to be with Draco. As soon I get sorted, BOOM, Draco is not single.'  
  
"Oh my god, Noor, Draco is wearing "I Love Noor" t-shirt and is walking right toward you!!" Kathy whispered in Noor's ear.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Noor turned around and to her disappointment, he wasn't there.  
  
Kathy snickered.  
  
"Kathy!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened as Draco entered.  
  
"DRACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pansy ran toward Draco, opening her arms wide open.  
  
Draco pasted by Pansy's open arms and walked toward Noor.  
  
Everyone was silent, thinking why Draco ignored Pansy's kisses and hugs.  
  
*+*+*+*+*Noor's P.O.V.*+*+*+*+*  
  
I sat in my seat next to Kathy, biting my lips until I was sure I was bleeding like hell.  
  
"Hi Noor."  
  
I quickly turned around to see Draco, *the* Draco Malfoy, standing next to me.  
  
I stuttered. "H-h-hi Draco."  
  
Draco smiled. "Can I sit next to two of the beautiful girls in the school?"  
  
Kathy and I both nodded our heads.  
  
I moved as Draco seated next to me.  
  
Like father time has stopped the time, he turned time back on again as people started to eat and talk happily.  
  
"So Noor, tell me about yourself."  
  
I smiled sweetly and told him everything about myself, happy that Draco was interested.  
  
"Draco," I started, "how come you aren't with.Pansy?"  
  
Draco looked at me and whispered into my ears. "I love someone else that I won't leave her until she's mine forever."  
  
I nodded my head, wishing that I were the one he loves.  
  
"Noor," Kathy suddenly said, "we better go."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"Sorry Draco."  
  
Draco jumped up from his seat and took my hand.  
  
"I'll take you to your room."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." 


	4. A Kiss from Draco o0o0o0o

Chapter 4  
  
YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
I kissed Noor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yo, I don't fucking care or give shit of Pansy saw me kissing Noor because Noor is damn hotter and better than the bitch called Pansy will ever be!!!!!  
  
Man, when I was walking her to her room, she tried to keep a little bit away from me.  
  
Since I was worried, I grabbed her shoulder and asked her if she's okay.  
  
She said yeah and looked a little nervous with me.  
  
Damn her eyes are so mesmerizing that it felt like I just had to kiss her.  
  
Man, I love you God!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I sighed happily. I even practically skipped my way to Kathy's dorm, which took me some time because of me being a Slytherin.  
  
"The password please?" the lady in the portrait asked me, giving me a weird look.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Chocolate Cake," said a male's voice.  
  
I turned around to see a boy smiling at me.  
  
I smiled sweetly, gasping in my heart. "Thanks Harry."  
  
He beamed at me and took my hand into the common room.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" another guy said and gasped when he saw Harry holding my hand.  
  
I blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "Hiya Ron."  
  
Suddenly, Kathy entered the common room crying.  
  
"Noor, I want to talk to you." 


	5. Kathy's Love For Fred duh

Chapter 5  
  
"Kathy? Are you okay? What happened? Kathy? Kathy!!!" Noor jumped on Kathy's bed and almost gone hysterical with worry.  
  
Kathy smiled weakly. "Noor, do you want to know who that person was that day?"  
  
"Of course!!!!" Noor yelled, angry that someone made her best friend cry.  
  
Kathy sighed.  
  
"That guy that wanted to play with me was Mike Black. He was my boyfriend once but then during this summer, he changed and since then he won't leave me alone. That night you saved me; I was coming back from the kitchen when I saw Mike. I was scared Noor and I tried to run but then he pushed me to the wall and kissed me. I tried to push him off; he wouldn't move but instead reminded me of the girl he used to...."  
  
"Kathy, did Mike make you cry just before?" Noor asked, unsure still.  
  
Kathy blushed. "Well, you know Fred Weasley?"  
  
Noor nodded. "One of Ron's older twin brother."  
  
"Well," Kathy looked down shamefully, "I liked him ever since I first saw him and I saw him kissing......Melissa Heartney, that popular Hufflepuff."  
  
"Kathy-"  
  
"Sorry, I was stupid to cry over that sce-"  
  
"Kathy!! Tell him you love him!!!" Noor yelled enough so only Kathy can hear.  
  
"Noor, he probably doesn't know me," Kathy sighed.  
  
"Kathy," Noor looked at Kathy slyly and smiled.  
  
"Holy shit, don-" Kathy stuttered but was too late when Noor started toward the boy's dorm.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Noor touched the doorknob when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the other dorm or other common room?" an amused voice was heard behind her.  
  
Noor turned around to face George Weasley who smiled at her.  
  
Noor felt anger welled up inside her but smiled forcefully. "George, did you know my friend likes your brother Fred and she saw him kissing Melissa Heartney?"  
  
"Fred's an idiot," George said causally.  
  
"NOOR!!!" Kathy jumped down the stairs. "Don't tell me you told Fr-"  
  
"Hey Kathy!" George smiled.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!" Kathy looked at George and stuttered. "You won't tell right?"  
  
George smirked. "I have a plan." 


	6. Fred's Jealously for Kathy

Chapter 6  
  
"Noor, are you sure this will work?" Kathy looked at her reflection uneasily.  
  
"Of course it will, I mean, really because Fred will be just damn gay if he doesn't like you," Noor said while putting more make-up on Kathy's face. "Just relax."  
  
George opened the door and almost died of Whoa. "Whoa Kathy, you look damn hot in that dress of yours. Man, I bet there will be guys waiting in line for you god damnit!!"  
  
"Dang George," Kathy giggles, "do I really look that nice in this summer dress?"  
  
"Hell yeah!!"  
  
"Um Kathy," Noor smiled, "get your ass out there girl."  
  
"Thanks you guys!!!" Kathy smiled brightly and ran out to the common room.  
  
"I hope this works," Noor whispered, thinking of Draco.  
  
"Of course it will cause I already smell jealously in the air," George muttered.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Checkmate!!" Ron shouted like it was his birthday while Harry groaned.  
  
"That is already the 100th time!" Harry muttered, watching the check board repairs.  
  
"Actually the 10th," Hermione added, reading *Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident* quietly on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys," Fred entered and smiled.  
  
"Oh god," Ron muttered, "don't talk about Melissa Heart-"  
  
"Holy shit," Fred stared wide-eyed at the stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron looked where Fred was looking and gasped like a fish.  
  
Kathy walked down the stairs in a snowy white summer dress with her face glowing like soft fairy glow.  
  
The other males in the common room started crowding around her like bees with honey.  
  
Fred looked at her dreamily. "She's beautiful."  
  
Suddenly George came down from the stairs and picked Kathy up. "No man shall get this maiden because she is mine!!! Muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
The guys all glared at George evilly.  
  
Fred cracked his knuckles angrily. "George doesn't deserve her." Fred muttered.  
  
"Fred, you have Melissa," Ron piped.  
  
Fred glared at Ron. "I don't give fuck or my shit about Melissa."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Fred, do you even know her name?"  
  
"Um.......no?"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have her because that means you noticed her because of her beauty," Harry looked at Fred sadly.  
  
"Hey Ginny!!" Kathy pushed herself away from the crowd and hugged Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled and whispered, "I think Fred is really jealous."  
  
Kathy snorted, "Fred gets jealous of me when Draco asks Noor out in front of the whole Gryffindor."  
  
Suddenly the door to the common room opened and Draco appeared. "Where's Noor?" 


	7. Fred's Breakup with MH

Chapter 7  
  
Melissa Heartney screamed angrily at Fred outside the school. "GOD I HATE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! YOU DITCHED ME JUST FOR KATHERINE ALCALDE WHO IS MORE FUCKING UGLIER THAN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fred sighed. "Look Melissa-"  
  
Melissa blew. "DON'T LOOK MELISSA ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING DITCHED ME FOR A DAMN UGLY BITCH OF A MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey," Fred warned, "don't you dare make fun of either my mum or Kathy okay?"  
  
Melissa sneered. "Make me Fred Darling."  
  
Fred turned his back and started to walk back to the school.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me Fredrick Alan Weasley," Melissa said darkly.  
  
Fred slammed the door, not listening to her cussing or noticing her tears falling like raindrops.  
  
"I will get you Alcalde," Melissa swore and quietly walked back to the school with a broken heart.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"George," Fred dangerously whispered during lunch, "is it true you are going out with Kathy?"  
  
"Hell yeah and you know what? She's happier with me than the other guy she use to like," George said while stuffing himself with food.  
  
"Who was the guy she liked?" Fred curiously asked.  
  
"Hey Georgey and Fred!!!" Kathy smiled and sat on George's lap.  
  
"Hey Kathy," George tickled her but wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
Kathy giggled, not noticing the evil glares to George who was too busy thinking of Kathy.  
  
Melissa came over to Kathy and George with a big grin on her face. "Hey George and Kathy!!! You guys are like sooooooo perfect for each other!!! Can I take a picture of you two together?"  
  
"Sure thing," Kathy smiled.  
  
"I will take a picture later okay?" Melissa said with a glint of glow in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Kathy and George smiled at each other with happiness.  
  
'Who did Kathy liked though?' Fred sulked and couldn't help but think why Melissa was here before. 


	8. Date Full of Trouble uhoh

Chapter 8  
  
"Kathy," Noor whined. "Is this dress to skimpy? Did I wear too much make- up? Do I look fat in this?"  
  
Kathy sighed. "You look good Noor."  
  
"I can't believe Draco asked me out though," Noor smiled at the memory. "I mean, he looked for me to just ask me out and he asked in front of the whole Gryffindor!!"  
  
"I know!!! That was sooooooooo sweet of him!!!" Kathy added.  
  
"Um Noor," George said and entered Kathy's dorm. "I can only say you have point zero seconds left."  
  
"No way," Noor fixed her curls a little. "I mean, I just checked the time a few minutes ago and it was 5 pm."  
  
"But Noor, that clock is two hours late," George said.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!!!" Noor shouted and quickly ran out of Kathy's room to the Great Hall where she was going to meet Draco.  
  
"Bye Noor," Kathy and George smiled at each other and hugged.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Draco nervously repeated himself while holding a bouquet of white roses. "Hi Noor, I love you. No...Hello Angel, I hope you love me. Hell no..damn, what should I say?"  
  
"Waiting for me I see," a girl's voice said saucily.  
  
Draco groaned. "Hell no Pansy, I'm waiting for Noor."  
  
Pansy twirled around in front of Draco to show her dress.  
  
Draco looked bored and watched Pansy if she was a mere chipmunk dancing in a dress.  
  
Pansy pouted. "Dracey, your just using poor whore just to get me jealous."  
  
"Your thick head of yours don't get that we *weren't* couples the *whole* time?" Draco looked at Pansy weirdly.  
  
Pansy smiled. "Well, we were couples and we are still couples."  
  
Draco was about to piss himself at her but found soon that Pansy was kissing him.  
  
Pansy smirked. "You know you want Noor only to get me jealous Dracey."  
  
Draco struggled and gasped when Pansy took his hand and guided it to her thighs.  
  
Pansy pushed herself closer to Draco who was trapped between her and the door.  
  
"Oh Draco," Pansy moaned. "I can't believe you used Noor only to get me jealous."  
  
To Draco's worst luck, Noor appeared.  
  
"Sorry Draco but I forgot the ti-" Noor looked at Draco and Pansy confusingly.  
  
Pansy stopped kissing Draco and sneered. "You bitch, you think that Draco Malfoy will fall for a ugly girl like you?"  
  
Noor stared at the sight silently.  
  
Draco heard a whisper under Pansy's mouth and suddenly said the words he swore he would never say to Noor.  
  
"I hate you whore, I used you." 


	9. Pansy's Oath & Picture Time

Chapter 9  
  
Kathy and George watched *Identity* in Noor's room for the school didn't have too much space to add another bed in the dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Whores don't get a second chance!!!!* The boy swung his hatchet and killed the screaming girl.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
George looked horrified when the boy killed the girl. "How can he kill her? Why did he kill her?"  
  
Kathy laughed. "Honestly George, you should get the whole point of the movie now."  
  
"You mean that the boy was killing all the ten people was just killing for fun?" George confusingly asked.  
  
Kathy rubbed her temple. "Okay, never mind."  
  
"Um...Kathy?" Melissa Heartney came in.  
  
"Hey Melissa!!!" Kathy smiled.  
  
"Let's take a picture of you outside okay first? Then the couple!!! I can't just wait!!!" Melissa said with a hit of slyness that nobody heard.  
  
"Later George," Kathy kissed George on his cheek and left with Melissa.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pansy walked toward Noor and touched her face. "Poor baby, I guess you will have a much better boyfriend next time who won't ditch you or use you."  
  
A single tear fell down Noor's cheek but the worst was the broken heart.  
  
Pansy smirked and kissed Draco again, not noticing Draco who was watching Noor with guilt and pain.  
  
Draco felt his world crash and tried to get away from Pansy but something held him to Pansy.  
  
He felt useless and dirty.  
  
He watched as Noor quietly turned her back to Pansy and him, not turning around to see his face again.  
  
After Pansy stopped kissing him, he pushed her to the wall.  
  
"My my Draco, getting rough on me," Pansy teased. "You can fuck me all night but not tonight."  
  
Draco became red in the face and pushed her closer to the wall. "Pansy, I wouldn't ever fuck a cocky, mother fucking slutty bitch like you ever."  
  
Pansy looked at Draco. "You know she won't ever be yours again because of your jealously for me."  
  
"LOOK YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING DID NOT *USE* NOOR JUST TO GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco shouted, not caring if the whole world heard.  
  
"Awwwww, Dracey, you know you love me. You just used that bitch of a girl to get me," Pansy cooed.  
  
Draco smirked at Pansy and turned his back on her, walking to try to find Noor.  
  
"Don't you turn dare turn your back at me Draco," Pansy clenched her jaws and formed a fist.  
  
Draco looked at her soullessly. "Your lucky I didn't say the curse that will make the person or thing that gets hit loose the life."  
  
Pansy gasped and nervously giggled. "You love me so you can't kill me Draco."  
  
Draco smiled that scared Pansy. "Fuck you bitch because I will make your life miserable."  
  
When Draco left, Pansy got back her senses and grinned. "Draco, you are destined to be with me." 


	10. The Fall Dedicated to Noor

This Story is dedicated to my best friend, Noor. Read her stories, she's good. Her Pen Name is xotomfeltonsqtxo. She is the best friend a girl could ever have that was nice to me and showed me the world.  
  
God Bless You Noor.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Noor quietly yet quickly rushed toward the Astronomy Tower, not noticing that she was leaving tear drops behind her.  
  
When she got to the top of the Tower, Noor smiled weakly as the wind softly played with her raven dark hair making her look like a goddess to anyone who saw her.  
  
Noor looked out the cold, stoned window, amazed by how beautiful the sunset was setting into the forest.  
  
She sighed. 'I was an idiot to ever to fall in love with Draco. I can't believe he fucking used me.'  
  
Noor slowly leaned closer and closed her eyes.  
  
'I love you Draco,' she whispered and soon felt the darkness surround her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Asuka Tsurusaki, Rachel Barton, Rebecca Copeland, and Dawn Manansala laughed as they walked toward the school.  
  
They were all in Gryffindor with Rachel being the one with big reputations.  
  
Rachel was known as a slut or a hoe as many say she sleeps with many guys.  
  
Rebecca was a quiet Korean girl who most of the time spend time with her friends.  
  
Dawn was an athletic girl and was known for being hard to catch for she was going out with George, a Gryffindor but does not have a twin.  
  
Asuka was like a tomboy and suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Asuka?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
Rebecca and Dawn gasped.  
  
Asuka looked at Noor who was lying in the grass with blood twinkling down her head.  
  
'I fucking didn't even say to her sorry,' Asuka thought.  
  
"I'll call the professor and the nurse!!" Dawn and Rebecca quickly ran toward the school.  
  
"I'll bring water," Rachel whispered and rushed toward the lake.  
  
Asuka bowed her head down to Noor, tears slowly twinkling down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Noor, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth before," Asuka whispered. 


	11. The Truth & Noor's Coma

Chapter 11  
  
"Fuck you Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because of you, Noor fucking jumped off the tower you dipshitted son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel screamed at Draco, who looked guilty.  
  
Draco sighed. "Rachel, I didn't kiss Pansy-"  
  
"Draco, don't lie to her. You know you kissed me," Pansy appeared next to Draco with a disgustingly short leather skirt matching her sleeveless black sweater, tapping her black heels annoyingly.  
  
Draco glared at Pansy.  
  
"So you did use Noor," Rebecca spitted out dangerously.  
  
"Holy shit," Asuka said, glaring at Draco. "Rebecca's pissed so Draco, better your shitty ass out of here."  
  
"Listen Draco, you *used* Noor to get me," Pansy carelessly said, looking at her blood red nails.  
  
Nobody knew what happened next except that Pansy was on the floor holding her cheek, suddenly scared.  
  
Rachel, Asuka, Rebecca, and Dawn watched as Draco took out a bottled potion from his sleeves.  
  
Pansy looked horrid at the bottle and tried to run before Draco grabbed her, making her drink the potion.  
  
"What did you give her!!!!!" Dawn said angrily.  
  
Draco smirked. "A truth potion."  
  
Everyone watched Pansy as she started to talk the truth.  
  
"Did you cast a spell on Draco when Noor saw you guys?" Asuka said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"I did put a spell on Draco when that bitch saw me kiss him," Pansy said lifelessly. "I hated that bitch so bad because she was taking my Draco and I won't watch her fuck the daylights out of him."  
  
"Did you lie about him cheating on her?" Dawn asked with a softer voice.  
  
"Of course I lied, if I didn't, I knew she will forgive him and I won't let her touch a shit out of him," Pansy said with a glint of fire in her eyes.  
  
"Is it true you slept with all the guys in Slytherin?" Rachel smirked.  
  
"What the hell Rachel," Rebecca giggled and stopped when Pansy answered.  
  
"I slept with almost all the guys in Slytherin except Draco and Adrian," Pansy said carelessly. "Crabbe was a forceful one, Goyle's dick was pretty big, Flint likes spooning, and-"  
  
Draco turned green and clutched his stomach. "Ew, that is just sick."  
  
"Okay, stop Pansy! That's just too sick!!" Asuka said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Damn, the potion is wearing out," Draco said.  
  
"Did someone record it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I did," Rebecca said and pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
"Nice Rebecca," Rachel said.  
  
"Oh Draco, let's go to my room," Pansy said in a sulty voice.  
  
Draco ran as fast as he can, a few minutes being followed by Pansy.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Noor opened her eyes and felt sick.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! NOOR!!!!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!!!!" Kathy yelled, bringing the nurse in.  
  
"Who are you," Noor said confused.  
  
"I'm Kathy you ninny!" Kathy cried.  
  
"Who's a ninny? Who am I?" Noor asked, getting more confused.  
  
"Oh dear, she's in a coma. Poor child," the nurse said in a worried tone.  
  
"Remember Draco?" Kathy asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Holy shit, she's a airhead!" Kathy said. 


End file.
